Kamala
Kamala was an Kriosian empathic metamorph from Krios Prime, and the first female metamorph born on her planet in over 100 years. History Since her birth, she was intended to be Valtese Chancellor Alrik's Kriosian peace bride in an effort to reunite the two planets and restore peace and commerce to the two worlds through an arranged marriage. Kamala was taken from her mother when she was four and sequestered in a royal village where she was prepared to fulfill her destiny as a Valtese bride. There, she was attended by servants and tutors and was constantly educated in literacy, history, art, and sex. She took lessons in every instrument in an orchestra and a few Valtese horns that were said to soothe the nerves of Valtese men. Ambassador Briam of the Kriosian government was assigned to be her guide and counsel throughout her training in the Valtese way. He had been with her since she was a young child and assisted in her becoming a pleasing mate for Alrik. In 2368, Kamala was being transported to Valt aboard the , unknown to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Kamala was kept in a stasis cocoon in the cargo bay due to her empathic and metamorphic abilities and because she was in the finiis'ral, a stage in a metamorph's life which can be likened to late-stage puberty. She was only meant to be released upon her meeting Alrik. Unfortunately, when a Ferengi attempted to probe the coccoon and/or possibly steal her, she was released from stasis. In the Ferengi attempted to bribe Ambassador Briam to sell Kamala to them, Briam was hurt and rendered unconscious. Kamala asked Picard to take over Briam's duties of negotiation and performing the marriage ceremony between herself and Alrik. During there time together, Kamala found herself especially attracted to the caring ways and gentle nature of Picard who tried very hard to resist her attractiveness, both physically and psychologically. Picard was torn in his affections because he was in love with a woman who kept on changing when anyone else was around; he felt like he was unsure of whether he knew her or not. Equally as disturbing to him was the fact that Alrik stated that the Kriosians were too sentimental regarding ceremony and love, and that he cared more about the trade terms of the peace treaty than about any bride. Before the wedding ceremony, Kamala told Picard that she imprinted him onto herself and chose to bond with him instead of Alrik as she liked who she became when around Picard. However, despite Picard's urging, she still went through with the wedding as she told Picard that her contact with him also imprinted on her his sense of duty. This allowed her to place her duty to reuniting the two worlds before any personal desire. Ablities As an empathic metamorph, Kamala could detect what her mate wanted and would become what the mate desired. She changed based on those around her, and it also affected how she felt about herself. This change occurred during the late stages of the Finis'raal. During this period, she would be ready to morph for the final time. This imprinting stage would take about two days, as she would reach absolute sexual maturity. ( ) Background information Kamala was played by Famke Janssen. The pattern used on Kamala, and all Kriosians, would later be used on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as the makeup model for the Trill species, after Michael Westmore experimented with Terry Farrell's appearance in the makeup room. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Category:Kriosians